


There's a tear in my heart where your lies left a mark and now nothing is clear

by Madalena



Series: We Built a Dynasty Like Nothing Ever Made [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Everyone makes bad decisions, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Heartbroken Magnus Bane, Hopeful Ending, Inventing Magical Rituals, Lightwoods Protect Each Other, M/M, Never Trust a Seelie, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, The Seelie Queen is a Manipulative Wench, Torture, then more plot happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Magnus is angry and heartbroken, but should have known better than to make a deal with the Seelie Queen.Now Alec has to suffer for it.But the Seelie Queen may have miscalculated, and now the entire Shadow World will get a shock that they never expected.---Speculation for 2x18 based on the shots from the Comic-Con trailer of Seelies in the Institute. And then it kind of snowballed from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself last week that I wouldn't write any more spec-fic or fix-its until the season was over. Well, I lied. This plot bunny grabbed me today and wouldn't let go until I wrote it. Sorrynotsorry?
> 
> So for the purposes of the fic, we're ignoring all the Mortal Mirror nonsense in 2x17 (Seriously? What was that? When precisely did Jocelyn find the time to tell Clary about this before she died, and then Clary only tells the others thirteen episodes later? Really?), as well as the ending scene with Sebastian and Max.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Torture, of physical, magical and mental varieties. Because that's what the Seelie Queen does, guys.  
>  Never trust the Seelie Queen.

“I’ll arrange a trip to the Court.”

Luke sighed as Magnus stormed off. But when the summons from the Queen came within minutes, he wasn’t going to leave a vulnerable and broken-hearted Magnus to endure the Queen’s games on his own.

It was time to go.

Magnus Portaled them to the entrance of the Seelie Court, where they were granted entry into the Queen’s presence immediately.

“Have you come to a decision then?” The Queen asked, smiling her malicious little-girl smile.

“We can’t trust the Clave.” Magnus said tightly. “I’m willing to listen to what you have in mind.”

“And what brings this change of heart?”

“They don’t have the Soul Sword. Valentine has it. They lied to us. Alexander lied to _me_.”

She smiled again. “The Angel’s children protect their own. I told you they would. I wish it hadn’t come to you being broken-hearted like this. I quite like you, Magnus.”

“I just want to protect our people.” Magnus said quietly.

“Of course. I understand what you’re saying.” The Queen placed a rose in his jacket pocket and turned to Luke. “And you, Lucian Graymark?”

“My pack and I want no part in this. We will fight Valentine on our own terms.”

“If that’s your wish. You may depart my Court, thank you for your time. Guards, please escort Mr Graymark from our realm.”

Luke went, casting a long look at Magnus as he left, wishing he could stay, but defying the Seelie Queen in her own realm would be an instant death sentence. He knew better than that. But his hand was already on his phone before he was back in Central Park, ready to call the Institute.

* * *

“Now, Magnus, let’s talk.” The Seelie Queen said.

“The Clave lied to us. We can’t rely on them to protect us from Valentine.”

“I agree. For far too long, the Downworld has depended on the Clave. But they’re not really interested in protecting us. They only tolerate us and use us as needed. You know that better than anyone.”

“I do.”

“I want to give them one last chance. One last chance to redeem themselves. Will you help me?”

“I will.”

“Good. I need you to grant my escort and I access to the New York Institute. I will speak to them there.”

“The Shadowhunters might not appreciate a host of the Fair Folk appearing in their Institute. They might see it as an act of war.”

“That’s where you come in, warlock. No harm needs befall the common Shadowhunters who would come against us. You can protect the innocent. Shall we go?”

Magnus nodded stiffly. “Assemble your escort. I’ll Portal us there from Central Park.”

* * *

Alec’s phone rang as he paced his office, frustrated and angry at himself, worried about Magnus, worried about the Accords, worried about everything he held dear. Everything he thought was doing the right thing ended up being wrong. He slammed his fist down on the desk. Why did peace have to be so _hard_?

His phone rang, jolting him out of his anger.

“Luke.” Alec answered, seeing his name flash up on the screen.

“Alec, listen to me. I just came out of the Seelie Court. I went there with Magnus. He’s furious.”

Alec closed his eyes. “He has every right to be. But why were you at the Seelie Court?”

“She wanted an answer from us, after our previous meeting. As to whether we’d unite with her to fight against Valentine. And after him, quite possibly the Clave. I just turned her down. Magnus didn’t. He’s willing to listen to what she’s got in mind.”

“This is all my fault. If I’d just told him when I found out-”

“You can’t blame yourself. I get why you did what you did. But I wanted to warn you. I don’t know what they have in mind. After I said my pack wasn’t getting involved, they removed me from the Court.”

“Do you think they’re likely to come for the Clave before we deal with Valentine?”

“I don’t know. But if I know the Queen, I know she’ll be playing one of her games. And not with the Clave, I doubt she even really cares about them, but with Magnus, and he’s choosing not to see it. She’ll be targeting his insecurities. And out of anyone, you’ve got the best chance of knowing what those are.”

Alec sighed. “I do. Thanks, Luke. I’ll try and talk to him. Apologize. Grovel. Whatever you do in these situations.”

“Might I suggest you don’t do it directly? He’s hurting, Alec. And a hurt warlock… there’s no saying what they’re capable of. Bring Clary. Your sister. Even Jace. If each of you tries a different approach, he might be willing to listen.”

“Thanks. We’ll try.”

* * *

Alec hated pulling people off of official duties to deal with a personal problem, but he reasoned that soon enough it could become more than personal, if he let it get that far. So it didn’t take any convincing to pull Isabelle, Jace and Clary off their other duties to accompany him to Magnus’.

They’d only gotten a block away from the Institute when Alec’s phone lit up with a red alert “Wards down. Wards down.”

“What the hell?” He asked, looking at it. “How can the wards be down? Usually it says ‘wards breached’ if someone is trying to take them down.”

“Unless they were taken down by the person who put them there.” Jace said carefully. “Alec…”

Realization dawned. “It’s Magnus.” Alec hissed. “Back to the Institute. Run!”

The four ran back to the Institute, which looked peaceful from the outside, but appearances could be deceiving.

“No kill shots. No matter what. I mean it.” Alec said. “Let me talk to him.”

“We’ve got your back.” Jace assured him. “Don’t worry.”

Jace pulled the door open and Alec moved in first, followed by Clary, Isabelle and then Jace.

What they didn’t expect to see was the hall lined with Seelie guards. Their weapons vanished in the blink of an eye, but the guards didn’t say anything further, and they were met with no resistance as they moved further into the Institute.

Once they entered the Ops Centre, the Seelie Queen was standing at the top of the stairs, Magnus at her right hand. All of the Shadowhunters were frozen in position, the spell a familiar one. Max was among them, and Isabelle moved to his side immediately, protectively.

“Magnus…” Alec said carefully, but Magnus wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Hello, Alexander Lightwood.” The Seelie Queen said. “I’ve been waiting to speak to you.”

“About what?”

“Why, the Clave of course. And what the Clave owes us.”

“I’ll talk to you. Just release my people. No harm will come to you or your people, I promise that.”

“Can we really trust your promises, Shadowhunter? The last time my people were promised something, they became dead, dead, dead. Right here, in this Institute.”

“That was Valentine. He is our common enemy. Just like we don’t blame your Court for Kaelie’s actions, you can’t blame us for Valentine.”

“But aren’t Valentine’s actions just the Clave’s mission, taken to its logical extreme? Is he really all that different from the Clave?”

Alec was silent. The Seelie Queen always knew when someone was lying. And Alec could not disagree with her on that statement. But agreeing with her in a room full of Shadowhunters - most of whom disapproved of his appointment to Head of the Institute in the first place - would mean an end to his career, if not his life.

“Answer me, Shadowhunter.”

Alec felt vines snaking up his legs, holding him in place. “What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for the truth. _Vites veritas._ If you won’t give me the truth willingly, you will give it to me this way. Answer me - is Valentine’s mission just an extreme version of the Clave’s?”

A vine started wrapping itself around Alec’s neck, choking off his air. “Yes.” He said hoarsely. “Yes, it is.”

The vines retreated, and while the roomful of Shadowhunters was still silent and unmoving, he could feel all eyes on him, angry, accusing.

“So we’ve reached one agreement. That’s excellent. Now, since your Shadowhunters have seen what I can do, they will be released. And know that if they make any wrong moves… dead, dead, dead.” She motioned to Magnus, and he released the Shadowhunters from the spell. Hands went to rest on weapons, but no one drew them. Alec breathed a little easier.

“Moving on.” The Seelie Queen said. “Since we have agreed that while Valentine may not have been working under the orders of the Clave, his ideology does not, in fact, differ from theirs, we will hold the Clave responsible for the deaths of our own here in this Institute. Their deaths require justice.”

“What can we do?” Alec asked carefully.

“We believe in an eye for an eye. We lost nineteen of our Court here.” She said, walking down the stairs towards Alec. Some of the Shadowhunters began to draw their weapons, but Alec motioned to them to stand down, keeping his eyes on the Queen as she circled him and continued speaking. “But since every dead Shadowhunter would mean the possibility of another dead Downworlder in the battle against Valentine, I think I’ll take our justice in a… slightly different manner.”

The Queen ran her finger down Alec’s arm before moving away quickly to walk among the other Shadowhunters, looking them up and down, before coming to a stop in front of Isabelle and Max. Isabelle tightened her grip on Max’s shoulders. The Queen and Max were of an equal height. She smiled and tapped Max on the nose.

“This one.”

“No.” Isabelle said, stepping in front of Max, pushing him behind her. “He hasn’t even been on his first mission yet. He wasn’t here when the Soul Sword was activated. Please my Queen, he has no part in this.”

“I suppose I could take you for this instead, Isabelle Lightwood.” The Queen said.

“Just leave my little brother out of this.”

“Very well.” The Queen motioned with her hand and two Seelie guards appeared behind Isabelle, and holding her hands behind her back, brought her to the front. As the Queen walked back up the steps to stand next to Magnus, she took a long look at Alec, who looked away, and the guards forced Isabelle to her knees in front of the steps.

A motion of the Seelie Queen’s hand and a different type of vine wound its way out of the floor, immobilizing Isabelle’s legs and arms as the guards moved away.

Once the vines stopped moving, the Queen raised her hand again -

“Stop.” Alec said, moving to stand between Isabelle and the Queen.

The Queen tilted her head and looked at Alec. “I don’t think you’re giving the orders right now.”

“Let my sister go.”

“You are a very loyal group of siblings, aren’t you? You know the only way that happens is if you take her place. And you don’t even know what I have planned.”

“Doesn’t matter. Let her go. Whatever you want, you can take from me.”

The Seelie Queen smiled her cruel smile and the vines holding Isabelle disappeared in an instant, the guards appearing and taking her back to her spot next to Max quickly. _Too_ quickly.

Alec’s eyes moved from Isabelle back to the Seelie Queen. “You never meant to hurt her. Or Max.”

“You are a bright one, aren’t you, Shadowhunter? You are the Head of this Institute after all. It only makes sense that you bear the responsibility.”

Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus, who still wouldn’t look at him, but he could see the warlock’s hand trembling. Most wouldn’t have caught the movement, but Alec did, and he knew Magnus. He knew Magnus was having second thoughts. But Alec’s heart ached at knowing how it was because of him, because he hadn’t been honest with Magnus, that had led them here in the first place.

Even if Magnus was having second thoughts, he couldn’t go back now, not with the Seelie Queen surrounded by her loyal subjects. And Alec wouldn’t let Magnus suffer for Alec’s choices again, not after he’d failed him over and over in the past weeks.

The course was set. Alec wouldn’t let anyone interfere with whatever the Seelie Queen had in store for him. The punishment would be his alone to bear.

Alec nodded. “Whatever you have to do, you do to me and me alone.”

The Seelie Queen smiled. “And once we’ve taken our justice, then we can discuss your policy of _transparency_ again.” She sneered.

“Very well. No one is to interfere.” Alec looked around the room, gaze finally resting on Magnus, who did finally look up to meet his eyes. Alec could see the hint of tears glimmering in the warlock’s eyes, and his heart ached again, but he kept his gaze level and spoke again. “ _No one._ ”

The Seelie Queen clapped her hands, and in an instant Alec had vines lashing his legs to the floor, more vines pulling his arms above his head. His shirt had vanished.

“All right then. For the nineteen of my people who are dead, dead, dead - nineteen lashes.” The Queen paused, looking at Magnus, though Magnus’ eyes were still firmly locked to Alec’s. “Actually, make that twenty-two.”

“Twenty-two?” Magnus asked under his breath, though the Seelie Queen must have done something to amplify his voice to the whole room. “You lost nineteen members of your Court.”

“The other three are for you, warlock. For the three times he has betrayed you.” The Queen smiled her cruel smile.

“I never asked for this.” Magnus said, willing it to be true, to communicate that to Alec through his now-desperate gaze. “I didn’t ask you to seek justice on my behalf.”

“Didn’t you?” The Seelie Queen asked. “You came to my Court and told me that Alexander lied to you. That we couldn’t trust them. You agreed to help me give them one last chance. This is what you wanted. One. Last. Chance.”

“It’s okay Magnus.” Alec said steadily. “I don’t blame you. I love you. Nothing she does to me will change that.”

The Queen smiled again. “Time to begin.” She brought her hand to her mouth and blew a powder from it that settled over Alec, glimmering where it touched his runes.

Alec’s and Magnus’ eyes stayed glued to each other for one moment more, and then Alec’s face contorted in pain and he tried to bite back a howl - unsuccessfully - as his runes flared up in an angry red colour. A Seelie appeared behind Alec with a whip, and started delivering the lashes, pausing after each for effect and, Magnus thought, dramatics.

After the initial shock of pain from whatever the powder was, Alec regained his stoic gaze, eyes meeting Magnus’ again. Magnus was vaguely aware of Clary helping to support Jace, who was clutching his parabatai rune, face an expression of agony, and knew that Alec was in much more pain than he was letting show.

The Seelie paused longer after the eleventh lash, and Magnus could tell that Alec’s stoicism was starting to slip. Magnus started to whisper a healing spell that could take away some of Alec’s pain, but he was abruptly stopped by the Seelie Queen’s finger on his lips.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” She said.

“You didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes I did. I knew you were never going to truly join me, Magnus. You love the boy too much even when he hurts you over and over again. Your love for him will be your undoing.”

Magnus watched as Alec’s control slipped and he let out a whimper of pain. Magnus couldn’t see his back, but since he hadn’t been struck in a few minutes, Magnus surmised it was because the sweat and the blood had carried some of the powder into the lash marks. He itched to do something to relieve the pain, but knew the Seelie Queen had him powerless.

If there was something Magnus Bane hated, it was being powerless. He might not be able to go after the Seelie Queen today, while she was in a position of power, but they were both immortal beings. He was patient. He could play the long game with her, while cursing himself for falling into her trap. She’d probably known about the Soul Sword all along, and dangled the meeting and promises of unity before them to draw them into her confidence. But the Seelies had no measure of humanity, not like the other Downworlders. And so Magnus felt no shame in wanting to bring down all of the forces of Heaven and Hell on the Seelie Queen.

All in good time. He could be patient.

The Seelie started the lashes again, and Alec finally squeezed his eyes shut, as if that could shut out the pain. Magnus could see that his lip was bloody where he’d been biting it, to prevent himself from screaming out in pain.

The Seelie Queen started counting the lashes as they reached the end, taking particular glee in counting off “twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two” while smiling cruelly at Magnus.

After the last lash fell, the vines binding Alec vanished, and before anyone else could react Magnus was there to catch Alec as he fell to the floor, easing him down gently.

The Seelie Queen glided up beside him, still smiling. “Remember what I said, warlock. Take care who you entrust with your heart. They rarely deserve it.”

“I love Alexander.” Magnus said firmly. “I thought an immortal such as yourself would know better than to play with immortal hearts. That’s how you make enemies. Enemies who remember a very long time.”

“Enjoy your time with him. But don’t come crying to me next time he breaks your heart.” The Seelie Queen turned away from Magnus and observed the crowd of Shadowhunters, seeking out Jace in particular, who, Magnus guessed, she saw as Alec’s second-in-command and the ranking leader, with Alec incapacitated. “We have claimed our blood. The Seelie Court will not interfere in the Clave’s mission to find Valentine. But I do ask you to remember this evening, and ask yourselves - is the Clave really all so different from Valentine?”

The Seelies disappeared out the door with barely a whisper, and as soon as they were gone, the Shadowhunters stirred back to action. Magnus felt some Shadowhunters try to pull him away from Alec, but he let out a burst of magic that did double duty to sweep those Shadowhunters away while enveloping him and Alec in a protective shield.

Alec was face-down in Magnus’ lap, and now the warlock could see the full extent of the damage on Alec’s back. The bloody lash marks had an unnatural shimmer to them, and Magnus could see the shimmer on Alec’s runes as well.

Jace, Clary and Isabelle appeared next to Magnus, though only Isabelle was able to move through Magnus’ barrier, since as Alec’s sister, she carried the same blood.

“What can I do?” Isabelle asked.

“Bring me some holy water. I need to wash these wounds, and if that powder is what I think it is, that is the only thing that will work. My magic won’t work until it is gone.”

Isabelle nodded and moved to get up, but rested a hand on Magnus’ arm for a moment first. “It’s not your fault.”

“It is. But thank you anyway.”

Isabelle didn’t say anything more, but ran off to the infirmary to get what Magnus had asked for. Clary and Jace were standing outside the bubble, arguing with any of the Shadowhunters that approached them, and in one case, Magnus saw Jace physically remove one of the other Shadowhunters from the room.

Alec groaned softly, and Magnus ran his hands over Alec’s hair, one of the only spots he could reach that wasn’t injured or inflamed with demonic powders.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus whispered over and over again. “I’m so sorry.”

“‘s not your fault.” Alec mumbled. “I shouldn’t have lied to you.”

“I didn’t expect this.”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Alec attempted to support himself on his elbows, but the inflamed runes on his forearms prevented it and he collapsed back into Magnus’ lap. “She was right. I have wronged you. And nothing I could say could make that better.”

“So you thought this would?” Magnus asked, voice breaking as tears finally began to fall.

“If… if I could show that I was ready to atone for what Shadowhunters have done to the Downworld… maybe, yeah.” Alec craned his neck to look up at Magnus. “I want to do better. Please, believe me.”

“I do believe you, you silly Nephilim.” Magnus said between tears. “I just wish it hadn’t come to this. I should have seen her tricks. I shouldn’t have gone along with her.”

“We’ll both do better.” Alec said, reaching out a hand that Magnus took. “Together.”

“Together.” Magnus whispered.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from “Whose Side Are You On” by Tommee Profitt feat. Ruelle. Because quoting this song for 2B Malec is a tradition for me, apparently.
> 
> EDIT: So now we do have a part two. And there will be a part 3. And it is going where I didn't expect it to go and could become a behemoth. Whoops.
> 
> ~~Raise your hand if you want a part 2 where Magnus heals Alec and they talk more. And also deal with the fallout of the Head of the Institute pretty much calling the Clave no better than Valentine in front of a roomful of witnesses.~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the Seelie Queen's manipulations are not what anyone expected. Alec has to make a choice that could alter his life, and the lives of everyone around him, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um.... this totally wasn't what I'd originally planned for the follow-up. I'd planned some fluffy healing and hurt/comfort/reconciliation.
> 
> Then this happened instead. Whoops? (Sorrynotsorry.) But I hope you still like it! There's talk of how healing will happen, but the actual healing and dealing with fallout from the Clave will have to happen in a part 3. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE-SHOT. (Oops.)
> 
> Some spoilers for City of Heavenly Fire and The Infernal Devices. And also one huge leap into canon divergence territory. (But hopefully a happy one?)

Magnus and Alec clung to each other on the floor of the Ops Centre until Isabelle finally returned with the holy water.

“Here.” Isabelle said softly, handing Magnus one of the bottles of holy water, stroking her brother’s hair with the other as Magnus moved Alec into her lap instead of his so that he could get into position to heal. “We’ll fix you, big brother.”

“Izzy…” Alec whispered. “This is going to get bad. I can - I don’t think there’s anything Dad can do to protect me now. Not after what I said.”

“Don’t worry about that right now. Everyone heard what you said, but they also saw what you did. You prevented hostilities with the Seelies. That’s significant.”

“Might not be good enough.” Alec hissed, as Magnus touched his shoulder as gently as he could.

“This is going to hurt.” Magnus said. “And it won’t be pretty.” He looked up at Jace and Clary, who were still flanking the bubble they were in. “Keep everyone away from us. I can’t heal him if I’m worrying about anyone trying to attack me.”

Jace nodded. “We’re here for you. Do what you need to.”

Magnus kissed an uninjured patch on Alec’s shoulder. “Ready?”

“Do it.” Alec said.

Magnus unstoppered the bottle of holy water, and poured it first on the Angelic Power rune on Alec’s arm, which would hopefully hurt less than the lashes on his back. For a second it seemed like the angry red was dimming, but then the rune lit up, flickering between red and white, the powder swirling around in the holy water that now bound itself to the rune - not removing the powder, but encapsulating it.

Alec let out an unearthly scream, which resulted in the room of Shadowhunters stopping and looking to see what was happening. Some of them began to move slowly in their direction, but for the moment, Jace and Clary were still able to talk them down. But they weren’t leaving.

“What’s happening?” Isabelle asked, looking up at Magnus. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Magnus murmured. He reached out a hand to brush away a bit of dust next to the rune that hadn’t been encapsulated by the water, and bit back a scream of his own as he did it, but a hiss of pain escaped from his lips anyway as he drew his fingers back, seeing how they blistered as if burned.

“Magnus, this is bad.” Isabelle said. “What could be doing that to him and you?”

“I’m starting to get some ideas, and none of them are good.” Magnus said carefully. “We need to get him out of here. We need to get him to my loft. I have more equipment to work with there. Bring the holy water - we might still need it. But we need to move now.”

“That might not be easy.” Isabelle looked around at the growing crowd of Shadowhunters. “And it might be getting harder.”

Magnus waved his uninjured hand and a stretcher appeared under Alec. “Good thing about the wards being down, I can Portal us straight from here. Isabelle, you help me carry him. Clary, Jace, anyone who tries to stop us - keep them away, come with us if you can. I might need all of your help.”

All three nodded quickly as Magnus opened a Portal right next to Clary. As soon as the Portal was active, Magnus and Isabelle picked up the stretcher, Magnus dropped the shield and they threw themselves through the Portal, Alec between them.

They landed precariously on their feet, but didn’t drop Alec. Magnus guided Isabelle and the stretcher to his dining room table, where they placed it gently, Alec still moaning in pain.

Clary and Jace stepped through the Portal a couple of seconds later, and it sealed up behind them. They holstered their weapons, and Jace moved quickly to Alec’s side.

“It is chaos back there.” Jace said to Magnus. “I can’t say whether they’re more angry that you broke the Seelies into the Institute, had the Head of the Institute whipped, or abducted him… or if it was what Alec said while under the vines… but it’s bad.”

“Probably all of the above, I would imagine.” Magnus said grimly. “But right now we need to focus on Alec.”

“What can we do?” Clary asked, looking at Alec’s Angelic Power rune, which was still pulsing in different colours and shimmering with the powder-holy water mixture.

“I need a volunteer for a potentially unpleasant task.” Magnus said. “Actually, no volunteers… I’ll need all three of you.”

“All three of us for a potentially unpleasant task?” Jace asked.

“Yes. There are other methods that I could use, I admit, but this will be a lot faster in helping us figure out what we’re dealing with. Shouldn’t be any worse than this.” He held up his burned fingers.

“I’ll do anything for my brother.” Isabelle said, rolling up her sleeve. “What do I need to do?”

“Find a place on Alec’s body where you see that powder the Seelie Queen blew onto him. Then touch it with your fingertip. Do not, I repeat do not, get it onto one of your runes.”

Isabelle nodded, letting go of her brother’s hand to survey his back, where she found one spot of powder on the edge of his shoulderblade, next to his Flexibility rune. She pressed her finger to the powder, holding her finger there for a few moments, looking up at Magnus.

“Okay, you can let go.” Magnus said. “It hasn’t hurt you?”

Isabelle looked at her finger. It was clean. “Nope, I’m fine.”

Magnus nodded, as if he was discounting one possibility. “Jace? You’re next.”

Jace touched his finger to a spot of powder next to where Isabelle had, and he was also unaffected. Clary likewise had no reaction. After all three tests were completed, Magnus sighed heavily.

“What’s wrong?” Alec murmured, turning his head to face Magnus. “Why did it burn you and not them?”

“I have one more test to do before I can be sure.” Magnus said softly. “But I need to call another warlock to test it.”

“Dot.” Clary said quickly. “She can help, right?”

Magnus grimaced, remembering how he and Dot had last parted. “Possibly not right now. I’ll call Catarina.”

Magnus kissed Alec’s temple gently and went to make his call. Catarina didn’t argue, healing was, after all, her speciality. If anyone would know what was wrong, she would.

There was a knock at the front door within moments, and Magnus went to answer it, finding both Catarina and Madzie, a Portal closing up behind them.

“Hi Madzie.” Magnus smiled. “Clary?” he called out.

Clary appeared in the entry hall. “Madzie.” She said, surprised.

“Clary, can you please take miss Madzie to the kitchen? I should have some ice cream there in the freezer.”

Clary nodded, and Madzie took her hand, and the two vanished to the kitchen.

Once they were out of earshot, Magnus looked at Catarina, his eyes grave.

“The Seelie Queen dropped some sort of powder on him, and that powder burned you, and reacts with but isn’t dispelled by holy water on his runes?”

“Yes.”

“And the powder didn’t react to any of the other Shadowhunters’ non-runed skin?”

“That’s correct. Just to me.”

“You know what this is, don’t you? You don’t even really need me. You’re just hoping it isn’t what you think it is.”

“I love him, Cat. And while he has been nothing but accepting of me… of everything I’ve told him about me and my past… do you think he’d accept this? He’s still a Shadowhunter.”

“He knows what you are. I don’t think who made you that way would make any difference to him.”

“But that’s what is hurting him now. Sure, maybe the powder is… is from _him_ … but the way it is reacting with his skin, his runes… that’s something I’ve never seen before.”

“Valentine’s children - they’ve got extra angel blood, right? Not just the girl, but the boy too.”

“Jace isn’t Valentine’s son. He has extra angel blood, yes, but he is not Valentine’s son. That’s someone else, a Shadowhunter with demon blood, who is still out there somewhere.”

“Who were Jace’s parents?”

“Stephen and Celine Herondale.”

“And Jace is Alec’s parabatai?”

“Yes.”

Catarina’s eyes glimmered as if she was onto something. “That wench might have gotten more than she bargained for.”

“The Seelie Queen?”

“Yes. She had the pieces of the puzzle, but she was looking at them separately. She didn’t consider what might happen if she put them together. And it seems that in Alec, she has.”

“Cat, what are you talking about?”

“I have a personal question for you.”

“Is it relevant?”

“Immensely.”

“Have you and Alec been fully intimate?”

“Fully…?”

Catarina huffed. “Don’t play coy with me, Magnus, when your boyfriend’s life is on the line. Have you had sex? Exchanged bodily fluids with each other?”

“Yes, we have. Now please tell me how that’s relevant.”

“The Seelie Queen tried to burn your boyfriend’s angel blood with demon powder from _his_ realm. She thought that would be the end of it - it would hurt you more if you couldn’t heal him because the powder hurts you too. But she didn’t consider that he’s soul-bound to Jace, and his extra angel blood also plays into Alec’s side of the bond. So right now, if what you told me is right…”

“… that means that right now the angel and demon that have been introduced into Alec’s body are warring with each other. But there’s only one way that we can stop that, Cat, and he won’t take it. He’d rather die.”

“Maybe not. There might be another option. It hasn’t ever been done before, but… if Tessa exists, it might be possible. Especially if you and Jace are both here.”

“He’s with Alec right now.”

“Then yes, I think it could be done.”

“Cat, what are you talking about? What does Tessa have to do with this?”

“You know Tessa’s history better than any of us, Magnus, come on.”

“But Alec’s an adult. He wasn’t _born_ like Tessa. He has runes. There’s no telling what might-”

“Let him decide that.”

Catarina moved past Magnus, into the far room where Jace and Isabelle both sat next to Alec, each holding one of his hands. Alec was awake, but from his expression, they could see that he was still in significant pain. The rune on his arm was still pulsing, and the shimmer on his other runes was even stronger than it had been.

They were running out of time.

“This is Catarina.” Magnus said by way of introduction. “She and I have been friends for centuries. I would trust her with my life. You can trust her.”

“Do you know what’s wrong with Alec?” Isabelle asked immediately.

“Yes.” Catarina said, but then she looked to Magnus, knowing it was his story to tell.

“The powder that the Seelie Queen used is a demon powder.” Magnus said softly, stroking Alec’s hair. “And not just any demon powder. A powder from the realm of Edom.”

“Asmodeus. He’s a Prince of Hell. That’s why it is so potent.” Alec murmured.

“That’s… that’s not precisely why.” Magnus said, worrying his lip between his teeth. “It… it might still hurt you, yes, but there’s no reason why a demon powder should hurt me, except… except that Asmodeus is my father.”

Jace and Isabelle gasped, but Alec didn’t. He looked up at Magnus with the same caring look he always used.

“That’s why the Seelie Queen used it. She wanted it so that you couldn’t heal me, or healing me would hurt you, or hurt both of us. Right?”

“That was her intention. But that isn’t quite what has happened. It is a lot more serious than that.”

“Why’s that?” Jace asked.

“Because of both of us, Jace.” Magnus said, sitting down at the table finally, still running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Because we’re both… bonded… to Alexander, as it were.”

“Because you two had sex and because I’m his parabatai?”

“In simple terms, yes. That powder… all it should have done, if Alexander was your average Shadowhunter, is burn the angel blood in his runes, just where it came into contact, nothing too serious, he’d recover painfully but without lasting side effects. The Queen threw in that twist of it being powder from my father’s demon realm to stab me in the back some more, such that I wouldn’t be able to help.”

“But Alec isn’t your average Shadowhunter, I’m guessing.” Isabelle said, eyes moving to Catarina. “Otherwise she could heal him now.”

“That’s correct.” Catarina said. “Because of his connection to Jace and Magnus - meaning that he’s bonded to extra angel blood as well as demon blood - that powder that should have just burned has now ignited a war in Alec’s blood. A war between the angelic and the demonic.”

“So what does that mean?” Jace said.

“There are… three options.” Magnus said. “Two of them are a surety and both horrible, the third is a longer shot, but… not terrible.”

“I vote for plan C.” Isabelle said immediately.

“It has to be Alexander’s choice.” Magnus said firmly, tears springing to his eyes unbidden. “It… I won’t take that choice away from you, Alexander. It has to be your choice.”

“Tell me.” Alec said, pulling his hand out of Isabelle’s and reaching for Magnus. Magnus took it in both of his own.

“The first option is we do nothing, except for some pain relief.” Magnus said, a tear slipping from his eye. “But you’ll die. The angel and demon will war against each other until there’s nothing left of you.”

“I vote we hear the next plan.” Jace said quickly.

“The second option…” Magnus sniffed. “You can be deruned. It would save your life, but you would be a mundane. The binding that the angel and demon blood have done to your runes… it wouldn’t just strip your runes, it would strip any traces of angel and demon blood from you.”

“No.” Alec said firmly. “I’m a Shadowhunter. This is my whole world. I’d rather die than be deruned. But you said there was a third option?”

“The third… it is less than certain. But we can try.” Magnus took a deep breath. “Cat and I have a friend. Her name is Tessa. I met Tessa when she was just a bit younger than all of you, in the 1870s, in London. She had just started to learn who and what she was. And what she is… is unique.”

“Define unique.” Jace said.

“Well, for starters, she is one of your ancestors, Jace. She married a Shadowhunter, Will Herondale.”

“She _is_ my ancestor? But wait, I thought you said she lived in the 1870s.”

“She did. But she’s still alive today.”

“Is she a vampire? A Seelie?”

Clary came back into the room, whispering a soft “Madzie’s asleep in the guest room” as she joined them around the table. 

“No, Tessa’s a warlock.” Magnus continued.

“But warlocks can’t have children.” Isabelle said, confused. “How can…”

“She isn’t your ordinary warlock.” Magnus said. “She is half-Shadowhunter by blood. Her mother was born a Shadowhunter, but the Seelies switched her at birth with a mundane. So she grew up as a mundane, and thus she was never runed. Which meant that a demon was able to impregnate her. And from there, Tessa was born. It meant that she was born with capabilities that most warlocks don’t have, as well as capabilities that Shadowhunters don’t have.”

“So wait, that means I _am_ part demon.” Jace said. “A little part, but still.”

Magnus’ eyes widened. “You’re right. I never thought of that. And actually, come to think of it, that’s a second layer of angel and demon on top of everything we’ve already discussed. This could really work.”

“Wait, so Alec has access to both angel and demon blood from me… and from you?” Jace asked, puzzled. “How?”

“Asmodeus is a Prince of Hell.” Isabelle said. “That means he’s a fallen angel, right? Not a regular demon?”

Magnus nodded. “Can one of you give me your seraph blade? Just for a moment?”

Jace unholstered his weapon and passed it to Magnus. Magnus stood up, and moved through a few sword forms with a flourish, the white adamas in the blade lighting up red.

“A little known fact, because we don’t typically advertise it…” Magnus moved back to the table, handing Jace back his blade. “Warlocks fathered by Princes of Hell - that is, the angels who rebelled against God and became fallen - can also use heavenly weapons. Because our origins are, originally, angelic. But there aren’t many of us, and thus it rarely comes up. Until now.”

“But what does this all mean?” Alec asked, grimacing as his runes flared up even more. “What… what could happen to me? What could you do?”

“We… Cat and I could construct a ritual that binds both the angel and demon blood to you. Such that they’re not at war with each other anymore. But… they’d both stay. The angel blood and the demon blood.”

“So what? I’d be like Tessa? Or like Jonathan? A Shadowhunter, who was given demon blood? Tessa might have been born like a warlock is born, but Jonathan…”

“Jonathan was also born what he was.” Clary said. “He was born with demon blood, but it was Valentine that turned him into a monster. Your blood doesn’t define you, it is how you learn to use it. But I think that anything like this… it would take more than just warlock magic to do.”

Jace turned to Clary. “I’m guessing you have a rune for that.”

A smiled appeared on Clary’s face. “You know, I think I might.”

“So… I’d be a Shadowhunter and a warlock?” Alec asked, biting back a pained groan. “Still able to call on my runes, fight demons, but… also warlock stuff?”

“It is possible.” Magnus said. “This has never been done before. There is still the possibility that you could die.” Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek gently. “But given your several levels of angelic and demonic connections, beyond just your average Nephilim blood… your chances of survival are much better. But we can’t know what effects it would have on you and the skills and powers you have. Not until after. If it is a chance you’re willing to take.”

Alec lifted his head up as much as he could, looking at everyone in the room. First at Isabelle, who nodded swiftly, tears in her eyes. Catarina was as expressionless as a statue. Clary was looking between Magnus and Catarina eagerly, excited at the possibility of the new rune in her mind.

Jace also had tears in his eyes, but he squeezed Alec’s hand firmly. “It’s your decision, Alec. You’ll always be my parabatai, my brother, no matter what happens.”

Finally Alec looked to Magnus. Tears shimmered in his eyes, as they did in Isabelle’s and Jace’s, but his gaze was steady as he spoke. “I… I will respect that it is your decision, Alexander, but I love you. I don’t want to lose you. Please. Please stay with me.” He reached for Alec’s hand again and squeezed it tight.

It wasn’t a hard decision for Alec at all. He would always choose Magnus. He would always choose his family. He would step out into the unknown, if it meant that there was a chance to help them, to protect them. He had to take it.

“I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, yeah, that happened. I hope you found it interesting! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Part 3 to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made, Alec talks to his family and the ritual begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, looks like we're going to have to have a part 4 after this one. And possibly a 5. This might just run away from me. Oops. Sorrynotsorry?

The weight of Alec’s decision settled on all of them, rendering everyone speechless and motionless as they thought about the consequences and repercussions it could have.

Everyone except for Alec. He had made his decision, now he had to be a leader and execute it. He grit his teeth against the pain and pushed himself up into a seated position, surveying everyone present.

“Catarina. Who here is necessary for the planning of the ritual?” His voice didn’t waver as he pushed past the pain to make it command with authority.

“I’ll need you, Magnus, Jace and Clarissa.”

Alec nodded. He turned to Clary. “Can you please make a Portal to Idris? I know this is highly unauthorized, but then, everything that we’ve been doing since the Seelies set foot in the Institute is unauthorized. You’ll need to stay, but I need Isabelle to go and get my parents. In case… just in case it doesn’t work. I owe it to them to explain why I’m doing what I’m doing.”

Isabelle nodded. “How will we get back?”

“Madzie.” Clary said. “Madzie can go with Isabelle and bring them all back here.”

“Okay. Good.” Alec turned to Isabelle. “Once you get Mom and Dad here, I need you to go back to the Institute. Glamour yourself as someone else, doesn’t matter, someone unobtrusive. Just go get Max. I don’t know if they’ll have locked him up or whatever, since he’s our brother, but… get him out. Get him here.”

Isabelle’s eyes flooded with tears again. “I will.”

Alec turned to Magnus, who was still clutching his hand. “Call Luke. Call Raphael. We need scouts, anyone who can keep watch around the building and let us know if the Clave - or the Seelies, or Valentine, or anyone for that matter - decides to come calling. If they want to patrol and maintain an obvious presence as a deterrent, they can, but that is their choice. I won’t ask them to put their lives on the line for me.”

Magnus nodded quickly, pressing his lips to the side of Alec’s hand before letting it drop, moving away to execute the orders Alec had given. The others took that as their cue to scatter as well.

Alec rested his hands on the table he was still sitting on, taking deep breaths as he tried to push down the pain that was constantly threatening to overwhelm him.

“I can numb the pain for you if you want.” Catarina said. “We’ll need you awake for this.”

“Yeah. Do it.” Alec groaned as he flexed his shoulders. He looked around, saw that Magnus wasn’t in the room, and turned his gaze back to Catarina. “How good of a chance do you think we have? For it to work?”

“Difficult to say.” Catarina said. “You’ve got all the markers for it to have a better chance than most, but… we can’t predict anything. I can’t promise anything.”

“If I don’t make it… take care of him, okay? Please. Don’t… don’t let him retreat into himself.”

“I’ve been taking care of him for a long time, Shadowhunter. I won’t stop now. He is my oldest friend.”

“We’ll… _ahhh… fuck, ow_ … we’ll have to talk about that later. After, I mean.”

“You make it through. Now hold still, so I can do the spell.”

Catarina put her hand on the back of Alec’s neck, and as she murmured some indecipherable words, Alec felt the pain in his back and runes ebb away. He could still feel them pulsing, but they didn’t hurt anymore. He lifted up his arm to look at the Angelic Power rune more intently, watching the strange patterns as the demon powder swirled within the confines of its holy prison.

“Okay, how do you feel?” Catarina asked, pulling her hand away.

“Doesn’t hurt anymore, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It isn’t, but it’ll do for now. You’re a leader, you’re on a mission, I get it.” She looked over to Jace, who was also still sitting there. “Now, I need the both of you to give me a complete inventory of all of the runes on Alec’s body.”

Alec and Jace helped Catarina draw a map of all of Alec’s runes, their placement, their meaning, even who had drawn them. In all cases except the Angelic Power rune - which had been Alec’s first rune at his Rune Ceremony - the runes had been applied by either Alec himself or Jace.

“Good, good.” Catarina mumbled. “That’ll help.”

Alec looked over Catarina’s shoulder, to see Magnus and Clary conferring with each other over one of Magnus’ spellbooks. As if he sensed Alec looking at him, Magnus glanced up with a small smile, but with eons of love in his eyes.

Catarina saw him staring and cleared her throat. “I think we’ve got the rune placements done.” She said to the room at large. “Magnus, what can you report?”

Magnus and Clary came back over to the table. Clary grabbed some of Catarina’s paper and started sketching a variety of runes that were unfamiliar to Alec.

Magnus looked down at Clary’s drawing and then looked back to Alec and Catarina. “Until the sun comes up, the vampires are keeping an eye downstairs. Raphael, some members of his clan, Simon too. The wolves will take over at daybreak. No one has called so far, and I can’t feel any attempts to take down the wards. Even if the Shadowhunters are angry with what Alec did, they’re not - yet - making a move.”

“They won’t.” Alec said. “Not until someone else gets appointed as head, temporary or not. Until there’s an order to do something, they won’t do anything. Which can be both good and bad, depending on how quickly they move.”

“We’ll move faster.” Magnus said, kissing Alec’s temple. “Jace, you and I will also have to be a part of the ritual. Clary’s got a rune that I’ll have to put on Alec. That will be the first part - it will act as a balance to the parabatai rune.”

“But that doesn’t mean we have to be platonic, does it?” Alec asked, worry creeping into his voice. “Wait, this doesn’t mean I’m getting your father’s demon blood, am I? We’re not going to be brothers, are we? Because that would be weird.”

“No no, nothing like that. The demon powder isn’t my father’s blood, just from his realm, where there are millions of demons. The rune is just to stabilize the energies. It will bind us, yes, but it won’t have the same restrictions as a parabatai. And it won’t make us brothers - the ritual will be layered such that it will draw on the demon blood you already have in you as Jace’s parabatai, so in a roundabout way Tessa would become your sister.”

Alec nodded. “Then what?”

“Hope and pray?” Clary said, wrinkling her nose. “I have these runes for the binding circle. I can feel the Angel giving them to me, knowing that they’ll help here, but… it feels disjointed, like I only have half the message.”

“Because you do only have half the message.” Magnus said. “Only half of it will be angelic. Biscuit, I need to reach into your mind again, just like with that vision. Then I can feel the proper demonic runes to balance them.”

As Magnus touched Clary’s temples, Alec heard Magnus’ phone chime on the table next to him. He picked it up.

The message was from Raphael.

_Lightwoods just stepped out of a portal in front of the building. Let them in?_

Alec wrote back a quick “yes” and put the phone back down, just as Magnus was pulling back from Clary.

“My family’s here. They’re on their way up.”

Magnus nodded. “Isabelle and Madzie’s auras should be enough to let all of them past my wards. But as soon as they are inside, Catarina, you, me and Madzie are strengthening the wards to keep anyone else out.”

Catarina nodded. “Now we’ll also need the holy water for the ritual. It will be exceedingly painful, but - it should work.”

Alec bit his lip and nodded. He could feel the pain-numbing spell starting to wear off gradually, his runes and lash marks now feeling like they were itching. He resisted the urge to scratch them.

Isabelle tumbled into the loft without knocking, followed by Madzie, Maryse, Robert and Max. The Lightwoods immediately came up to the table that Alec was still sitting on. While Max looked fascinated at the different appearance and shimmer of Alec’s runes, the looks on Maryse and Robert’s faces were not so easy to discern.

“By the Angel.” Maryse said. “Isabelle told us what you did for her and Max, but… I never imagined something like this. And she hasn’t told us what you’re doing, what’s happening… just that we had to come because you could die. But you’re walking, talking…”

“A spell is numbing the pain for now.” Alec said, wincing as the pain began to trickle back under his skin. “But it is wearing off. Is the ritual ready?”

Magnus and Catarina looked at each other, and Clary, and the three nodded.

“Okay. I don’t need to hear the further details, just start getting set up in Magnus’ ritual room. I… I need this time with my family.”

Magnus kissed Alec softly, and then he and Jace led the others from the room, leaving only the Lightwoods behind.

“Mom, Dad, Max… what the Seelie Queen did… I’m dying. If we don’t do something to stop it, it will kill me.”

“What did she do?” Maryse asked. “We arrived in the Institute, the place was all ablaze that Magnus sided with the Seelie Queen and took down the wards and had you whipped and then he _kidnapped_ you.”

“Magnus was broken-hearted after he found out about the Soul Sword and that I hadn’t told him. I don't blame him for that. And he went to the Seelie Queen. The Seelie Queen wanted to confront the Clave by way of the New York Institute, and he dropped the wards, granting her access to the Institute. But what happened in the Institute was all her doing, not Magnus’. It is in no way his fault. The Queen wanted justice for the members of her Court who died when Valentine activated the Soul Sword. She was going to take that justice from Max, then Isabelle when she volunteered in his place, and then I volunteered in hers. I am the Head of the Institute.

“It was exactly what she - the Seelie Queen - wanted. She dropped a demon powder on me and had me whipped. That alone wouldn’t kill me, but… well, to make a long story short, because of my connection to both Jace and Magnus, that means that angelic and demonic energies are currently at war in my body, and they will kill me unless drastic measures are taken.”

“Drastic measures?” Robert asked.

“There were two options. One, I would be deruned and become a mundane. I can’t do that. That would mean I’d never see any of you again, that I couldn’t protect you, that… I’d lose everything.”

“And the other?” Max asked.

“That we create a ritual that binds both the angelic and demonic energies into me. It has never been done before, but Magnus and Catarina know a warlock, Tessa, who is half-Shadowhunter, and she had Shadowhunter children, so warlock and Shadowhunter energies can live in the same body. It is the only chance I have. I’ve made my decision to go through with it. If you don’t accept my choice, please leave now, because the family I need here is the family that will always stand by my side, no matter what.”

Isabelle slipped her hand into Alec’s. “You know I’m always here for you, big brother. You’ll never not be my big brother.”

“Me too.” Max said, moving to stand next to Isabelle.

Alec looked at his mother. Her eyes were full of tears and she was struggling to speak, but finally words came to her lips.

“I know I haven’t been the best mother, the most caring, the most loving. But I do love you, and you will always be my son. I just worry what this will mean for you. If you survive the ritual… it won’t just have consequences for you, Alec. The Clave will also be demanding answers from Magnus and the Seelie Queen. You might have prevented a rebellion by the Seelies, but that doesn’t mean the Clave will like it. You don’t know what they’ll do.”

“That’s not what I asked. I asked if you will stand by my side. Are you going to be my mother or are you going to be a Clave official?”

“I wish I’d never given you reason to doubt me.” Maryse said through her tears. “But yes. I’m going to be your mother.”

Isabelle pulled Maryse in for a hug, while Alec looked to his father, who looked to be deep in thought.

“And you?” Alec asked.

Robert took a deep breath. “I accept your decision. But I can’t stay here, I can’t stay and watch this ritual. I know I haven’t always been the best father or husband, but if I have any chance at all at being able to protect you - all of you - after this, I have to get back to the Institute immediately and pretend I never left. Aline came with us from Idris, she’s taken temporary command, and she’ll go along with that story if I ask her to. For you, Alec. But she and I still need some level of plausible deniability to make it work. Do you understand?”

Alec nodded. “Thank you.”

“Stay safe. All of you.” Robert nodded at all of his family members, and then disappeared out the door.

As the door slammed shut, Magnus came back into the room. “We’re ready.”

He came back to the table, where both he and Isabelle helped Alec get down from the table. The pain was coming in stronger waves now, and Magnus had to help Alec walk across the apartment.

“Your father?” Magnus asked worriedly. “He doesn’t like this? He left?”

“He accepts it. But he wants to try and protect us, and for that he needs plausible deniability.”

Magnus nodded. “Makes sense. Has he taken over command of the Institute?”

“No. A friend, Aline Penhallow. We can trust her. She’ll be an important ally, if I… I mean, for you, if I don’t…”

Magnus put a finger over Alec’s lips, and tears grew visible in his eyes again. “No. I will not say goodbye. I will not entertain any idea except one that you and I live a long and happy life together. Don’t leave me. Promise me, that whatever happens during the ritual, you fight your way back to me.”

“I will. I love you. I won’t forget that.”

They had made it to the ritual room, and everyone was looking at them, but that didn’t stop Alec from pulling Magnus close to him and giving him a long kiss, before stumbling back as the last of the spell wore off and the pain threatened to overwhelm him completely. Jace and Magnus managed to keep him upright.

“We have to do this now.” Catarina said. “No time to waste.”

Alec looked over the assembled group. “Max, can you please take Madzie to the living room? She doesn’t need to see this. Madzie, Max is my brother. You can trust him.”

Max nodded, eyes downcast. He was clearly upset about missing the ritual, but at least glad that he had a job to do. Madzie smiled at Alec, and then followed Max out of the room. Maryse pulled the door shut behind them.

“Alec, Magnus, Jace, take your places in the inner circle.” Catarina commanded. “Clarissa, next to me in the outer circle. Everyone else, move to the sides of the room.”

Catarina handed a ritual knife to both Magnus and Jace, as well as a stele and a bottle of holy water. Alec heard his mother stifle a shocked gasp when the stele lit up red in Magnus’ grasp.

Alec positioned himself in the circle, Jace on his left, Magnus on his right. He trembled with exertion, all of his energy focused into keeping upright, keeping conscious, _surviving_. He knew there wasn’t much time left.

Catarina spoke a few words in a language that Alec didn’t understand, and the inner circle of the two they stood in lit up in a flash of silver flame.

“Magnus, Jace, you must cut your palms and Alec’s, then hold his hands firmly, letting your blood mingle. Do not let go until the ritual is over. After that, Magnus, you will draw the rune Clarissa gave you on Alec’s side, mirroring the placement of his parabatai rune. Jace, you have to touch your stele to Alec’s parabatai rune at the same time. That is the first step. The next is up to me and Miss Fairchild. Most importantly, _don’t let go_.”

Alec closed his eyes, hands shaking while he tried to keep them steady. He could feel the Angelic Power rune on his arm pulsing with an angry energy that was tearing through his blood, into his muscles, into his very bones.

Magnus and Jace exchanged a look, and drew their knives across Alec’s palms. He didn’t flinch at all, a sign of how minor that pain was compared to everything else washing over his body. They cut their palms quickly, letting some blood seep out, before locking hands with Alec at the same time, a low rumble sounding through the room as blood touched blood touched blood.

Dropping the knives to the ground, Magnus and Jace drew the steles out of their belts, moving to their knees in front of Alec’s hips, each focused on the movement of the other’s stele to make sure they moved in unison as they traced the runes onto Alec’s skin. Their hands joined with Alec’s pulsed with power as the runes burned into Alec’s flesh, oscillating between a myriad of colours.

Magnus and Jace pulled back when the runes were completed, standing again, looking at the expressions crossing Alec’s face. His chest was heaving, the pain threatening to overwhelm his senses, but his face was determined.

Alec opened his eyes.

One eye was black as night, no, darker still - like looking into the Void of Hell itself, the other a bright shining gold, the gold of the Angel and the Heavenly Host. 

“Clarissa, now!” Catarina commanded, and the two of them moved in opposite directions facing the outer circle, drawing runes inside the edges, each leaving a space between them, until they crossed paths on the opposite side of the circle, starting to fill in the gaps with their own runes. Once the circle was complete, the runes glowed in flickers of gold and obsidian, a light wind picking up within the circles, tossing Clary and Catarina’s hair as they faced back to the men in the inner circle.

“This next part is going to be extremely painful. One rune at a time, they need to be covered in holy water. After I start chanting, start with a little on the Angelic Power rune that has already been doused, and then alternate between you until they are all done. Last should be the binding runes - the new one, and the Parabatai rune. Those should be done at the same time as each other.”

Magnus and Jace nodded, but Alec’s gaze was unmoving, almost unresponsive. He didn’t look to be in pain for the moment, though when they had gone around the rune circle, Clary had noticed that the lashes on Alec’s back, instead of bleeding red, were now weeping black and gold. Whether that was a good sign or not, she didn’t know.

Catarina started up her chant, and the wind picked up as Catarina took Clary’s hand and they focused their energies into the inner circle. Jace poured the first drops of holy water on the Angelic Power rune, which elicited the same scream as the first time, though Alec was otherwise unmoving.

As the holy water touched the rune, it flared in a shimmer of colours, just as the binding runes were. From the edge of the room, Maryse and Isabelle watched as Clary carved the Angelic Power rune into the air of the flames of the inner circle, over and over, while Catarina met it with a rune that was unfamiliar to them.

These runes collided, and flew through the flames to bind themselves over the rune on Alec’s arm, making his arm shudder, but Jace held him steady.

“Next one, Magnus, go!” Clary yelled into the growing maelstrom.

Magnus doused Alec’s Soundless rune in holy water, his own hand shaking, the ritual exciting him and terrifying him all at once, because he could just feel the power ebbing through Alec.

He hoped and prayed that the power wouldn’t tear Alec apart.

Step by step they went through all of Alec’s runes, the wind almost turning into a tornado, but Catarina’s voice could still be heard clearly above it. The more runes they did, the more screams tore their way out of Alec’s throat, his eyes flickering between black and gold, revealing to everyone watching the war tearing through his blood.

But despite the screams, violent shudders and the battle raging through his body, within his mind Alec was calm. Voices whispered in his head, angels and demons and everything in between, calling to him, whispering promises and threats and platitudes, asking him to join them, that theirs would be the side that would bring power, glory, if only he gave up this or cut out that and let them take him over.

_There’s something you’re all missing._ He thought to the voices. _You don’t see it. Heaven is indifferent. Hell is cruel. There’s something neither of you understand. Something that neither of you can offer me._

_Love._

The voices quieted, but Alec spoke to them once more within his mind.

_I alone will define myself._

At that moment, Magnus and Jace ignited the binding runes together. Clary and Catarina made a last push of rune energy through the flames, Alec’s last scream more a howl of unearthly proportions, as he swayed on his feet before regaining his balance.

Catarina stopped her chanting, but the maelstrom persisted, slowly circling inwards, such that only Alec was caught up in its spinning vortex.

“What’s happening?” Clary whispered. “What are we waiting for?”

“We’re waiting to see what choice he’s made.”

“Choice?”

Catarina looked at her evenly. “It was always going to be his choice.”

Clary didn’t know what that meant, but she turned her eyes back to Alec, whose eyes were closed again, and his upper body was beginning to tremble violently, even if his feet were firmly planted on the ground.

At the same time as Alec opened his eyes - eyes now burning with the bright reds and blacks of hellfire - enormous white-golden wings appeared to shoot out of Alec’s shoulderblades, making an unnatural _clang_ when they hit the flames of the circle, then pulling back in -

“ENOUGH!” Alec roared in an unearthly voice, flinging his hands out, Magnus and Jace losing their grips as they were knocked back against the flaming edges of the circle.

Alec brought his hands together, the clap vibrating through the entire room, the entire _building_ , shaking everyone down to their bones, and for a moment it looked like Alec _exploded_ , tiny shards of gold, black, red and white exploding throughout the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... how do you feel about cliffhangers? Don't worry, I'll upload the next part tomorrow :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the fallout of the ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow folks, in just over a week this fic has become my most read, most commented and most kudo-ed fic in my entire time of fic-writing on AO3. Thanks so much!!

When the dust settled, Alec was still there, now dropped to his hands and knees, struggling to regain his breath. The flames and bindings of the circles vanished.

The runes on Alec’s skin were a pure gold, shining in the candlelight. The Seelie lash marks on his back were healed but the colour of black obsidian, glittering the same as the runes.

No one approached him yet, not certain of the power that could still be battling through his veins. All kept their eyes on him, but busied themselves with brushing the explosion shards off their clothing and skin.

“You were talking about choices.” Clary whispered to Catarina. “Do we know what choice he’s made?”

“You’ll have to ask him.”

Magnus was the first to approach Alec, circling around to kneel in front of him. He reached out his hand and cupped Alec’s cheek.

“Alexander.” Magnus whispered. “Alexander, can you hear me?”

Alec let out a long breath, shifting his weight and bringing a hand up to cover Magnus’, as he finally looked up.

“ _Magnus._ ” Alec murmured.

Magnus was mesmerized by Alec’s eyes. No longer brown, Alec’s eyes were a deep gold, matching his runes, with a dark black obsidian ring around them, that expanded and contracted in unison with his pupils.

“Are you going to tell us what happened?” Magnus asked softly. “You look… well… we’re not quite sure what happened to you.”

Alec looked as if he hadn’t heard him, instead lifting his other hand to Magnus’ cheek. “You’re bleeding.”

Magnus did feel the sting of tiny cuts all over his exposed skin from when it looked like Alec had _shattered_ , though in that moment it had felt more like his heart was shattering instead, for he was certain that he’d just lost Alec forever.

“I’m fine. I’m just relieved to see you alive.”

“Let me… let me heal them for you.”

Alec ran his thumb over one of the larger cuts, and instead of stinging like Magnus would have expected, he felt a soothing cool whisper of energy pass through his skin instead.

“ _Alexander._ ” Magnus breathed. “You - _how_ \- that takes training, love, even as a warlock, you shouldn’t yet be able to -”

“I love you. Healing you… it is as easy as breathing.” Alec said, getting to his feet and pulling Magnus up with him.

Alec trailed his fingers over all of the cuts on Magnus’ face and arms, gently, tenderly, each one vanishing under Alec’s fingertips. Once the last cut disappeared, Alec brought his lips to Magnus’, and _there, right then_ , it hit Magnus. What Alec had chosen. When the maelstrom had engulfed him, the decision he had made.

It was a soft and chaste kiss, but when Alec pulled away, Magnus was almost breathless, overcome by the gravity of what Alec had become.

But before he could say anything, Alec had stepped away, Jace’s hand on his arm pulling at him.

“Dude.” Jace said. “Spare some healing for your parabatai? We are still parabatai, right?”

Alec reached for Jace’s shirt, pulling it up to reveal his parabatai rune, which now gleamed the same gold as Alec’s.

“Yeah, I’d say we are.” Alec smiled. He picked up one of the steles from the ground, adamas gleaming gold under his touch, and traced Jace’s _iratze_. The cuts vanished almost instantaneously.

His boyfriend and his parabatai taken care of, Alec turned to the women, Isabelle and Maryse having moved to join Clary and Catarina as they whispered among themselves, trying to understand what was happening.

“Okay…” Clary said. “You just healed Magnus by touch and Jace with a stele… so what, you’re a warlock and a Shadowhunter now? It really happened?”

Alec’s gaze shifted to Catarina, because it seemed as if she’d come to the same realization as Magnus, though Alec himself still didn’t have the words to explain it.

“It’s all right, Alec. I won’t be offended.” She said, extending a hand.

“Offended? What?” Clary seemed even more confused now.

Alec took Catarina’s hand, stepping closer and trailing a finger over one of the cuts on her forearm. It didn’t heal like the wounds on Magnus’ skin. Alec furrowed his brow for a moment, thinking, and no one interrupted, all waiting to see what would happen next.

After a minute, Alec looked to Magnus, meeting his eyes, and Magnus could _feel_ Alec gazing into his soul, his eyes flashing. He turned back to Catarina, ran his finger over the cut again, and this time, it did vanish.

“He’s catching on quickly.” Catarina said, looking over Alec’s shoulder to Magnus, as he came up to stand behind Alec, wrapping an arm around his waist, kissing his obsidian and gold marked shoulder blade.

“Okay, will someone explain what just happened?” Clary said, exasperated. “Because it seems like everyone seems to understand what’s going on except me.”

“Patience, biscuit.” Magnus said, now resting his cheek against Alec’s shoulder blade. “It is Alexander’s story to tell.”

“I don’t even know how to describe it.” Alec said. “There’s just this… warmth inside of me. During the ritual, angels and demons were both trying to talk to me, trying to get me to take their side, to give myself over to them, only… neither of them had what I wanted. Neither could give me that which mattered most. They each wanted me to sacrifice that which I would not give. So I’m not sure what I am besides myself. That’s what I told them. That I would define who I am, and none of them could do it for me.”

“But you have all these powers.” Clary said. “ _You_ are powerful.”

“He is.” Maryse said tearfully, surprising everyone. She wiped a tear from her cheek, also smearing the blood from a cut just below her eye. “It has always been your most powerful trait, Alec. First for Isabelle, Max, Jace… then Magnus came into your life and you shone in a way that we’d never seen before. I know I haven’t always deserved it, but I… I just hope you have some for me too.”

“Mom.” Alec said, stepping out of Magnus’ grasp to hug his mother, then pulling back to run a finger over the cut under her eye, which vanished in an instant. “Of course I do. Of course I love you. They all wanted me to sacrifice my capacity to love, and I wouldn’t do it.”

“Love?” Clary asked. “That’s… you’re not a Shadowhunter, you’re not a warlock, you’re _Love_?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Magnus said. “While we still need to explore the full extent of Alexander’s power, it would seem that his capacity to activate it relies on love, be it warlock power or Shadowhunter power.”

“So wait… Alec doesn’t know Catarina that well, so he couldn’t heal her.” Isabelle said. “But then he looked at you, and… he could?”

“Magnus and Catarina have been friends for centuries.” Alec said. “I couldn’t heal her on my own, but by drawing on his love for her, I could.”

“Oh Alec.” Isabelle whispered, wrapping her arms around her big brother. “I’m so proud of you.”

“You keep saying that.” Alec hugged her back, smiling into her hair.

“It’s true.” Isabelle continued. “Do you have any idea what you’ve just done? You’ve changed _everything_. Not just yourself, but the _world_. I can feel it.”

“Can we save the world-changing talk for the morning?” Jace asked. “I’d really like this crazy night to be over. Can we sleep? Where can we sleep, since I don’t think any of us are welcome in the Institute right now?”

Alec moved back to Magnus, curling into his embrace, waving off his parabatai. “You figure it out yourself. I just need to… sleep on all of this. Away from everything.”

Magnus rubbed Alec’s back reassuringly with one hand, and then waved the other to make five beds appear. “Catarina, you and Madzie can take the guest room. The rest of you can stay here. Work out your own schedule for the guest bathroom. I’m taking Alexander to bed.”

“Wait, wait.” Alec said, pulling back from Magnus for a moment. “Max. I need - he needs to know I’m okay.”

“He will. We’re heading that way anyway. You talk to your brother and I’ll call Raphael and Luke, give them a vague rundown of-” He broke off, taking in Alec’s panicked look. “Very vague, love. Just that we’ve done the ritual and you’re alive. No further details. Though they did probably feel some of it. But I’ll ask that they stay on until you’ve slept and then we can decide what we want to do about the Clave.”

Alec nodded, exhaustion finally starting to overcome him. “Okay. Yeah.”

Alec leaned on Magnus as they headed out the door, Catarina close behind them.

Madzie and Max were sitting on the couch, watching cartoons on a television that Magnus was quite sure he didn’t have before.

“Madzie.” Catarina admonished. “You will send the television back home right now, young lady. You know the rules.”

Madzie gulped and nodded, making the television vanish, presumably back to Catarina’s. She looked from Catarina to Alec, and smiled when she saw him.

“Alec, you’re all right!” Max said, hopping down from the sofa and coming up to him. Alec knelt to give his little brother a hug.

“Yeah, buddy. I’m good. Just really tired.”

“What happened to your runes? Why are they gold?”

“We… we’ll get into that later. Maybe mom and Izzy can explain it. You go join them, there are beds for everyone in there. It is way past everyone’s bed time.”

Max nodded. “Okay.” He left to go to the ritual room to join his family, but turned back for a moment. “Oh, Magnus? You left your phone on the table there. It’s been buzzing steadily for the past ten minutes. I didn’t see all of the messages, but it seems like there are some people who want to know what happened here? When the building was shaking?”

“Raphael and Luke.” Magnus said. “Thanks, Max. I was just about to call them.”

Max nodded and continued off to the ritual room, Catarina and Madzie following him down the hall, splitting off to the guest room. Magnus picked his phone up, thumbing through the messages, nodding at each one.

“Everything okay?” Alec asked, slumping against Magnus’ back, winding his arms around his waist.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, love. No Clave, just curiosity. Will you make it to the bedroom on your own, so I can deal with them?”

“I’ll try.” Alec pulled Magnus in for a kiss before he went. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Yes, but I never tire of hearing it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Alec let go of Magnus to head to the bedroom, but he stumbled almost immediately, and Magnus was there an instant to catch him.

“Okay, let’s get you to the bedroom first, then I’ll call Raphael.”

Alec didn’t argue, nuzzling his way into Magnus’ neck, holding onto him until they entered their bedroom and Magnus got him onto the bed. He pulled off his boots and jeans and tucked him under the covers in his boxers. A snap of his fingers and Magnus was also dressed for bed in a loose pair of black silk pyjama pants, slipping into bed, kissing Alec’s shoulder blade before bringing his phone to his ear.

“Magnus. Finally.” Raphael muttered. “ _Dios_ , what happened up there? I was about to send a search party.”

“It’s fine. Everyone’s all right.”

“Alec?”

“He’s alive. Can you call Luke, and then your people can trade off duties at sunrise? We’re not ready to handle the Clave yet. Alexander needs to sleep.”

“But he’s really all right?”

“Yes. We’ll discuss everything later, I promise.”

Magnus could almost hear Raphael nod as he grunted in confirmation and then ended the call.

Magnus dropped his phone on the bedside table, curling himself up to Alec, running his lips over the harsh black marks on his back.

Alec shivered. “That feels… I don’t know. Different.”

“Good different or bad different?”

“I don’t know yet.” Alec turned around to face Magnus. “I… I didn’t want to say it in front of the others, but I’m scared. This is all… too big. My entire world has been turned upside down in just a few hours and I have no idea what to do with it all. But I can tell that people will be expecting all sorts of things from me and I know I seemed all zen about it out there, but I’m terrified.”

“That’s perfectly understandable.” Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek. “What specifically are you terrified of?”

“So many things.” Alec flopped back onto the pillows. “But to start… this _power_ in me. I’m sure you have an idea of what I mean.”

“I do.” Magnus reached across Alec’s body to rub his thumb over the rune he’d put there, hearing Alec sigh happily as the movement seemed to relax him. “I’ve been through it myself. Can I offer you a word of advice?”

“I’ll let you have several words, even.”

Magnus smiled into the kiss he was planting on Alec’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be afraid of the power. At least, not in the way you’re thinking. It is a part of you. Which means it won’t do anything that you don’t, at least in some way, want. You might lose control, but not in a way that directly contradicts your desires, if that makes sense.”

Alec nodded. “It does. And I hope that is something I can get a handle on. Because I mean… there’s no guidebook for this, is there?”

“Not in the way you’re thinking, no. But from what we’ve seen so far, your power responds to the most important guidebook there is.”

“Huh?” Alec asked, voice starting to get sleepy. “Are you talking in a metaphor?”

Magnus moved his hand to rest over Alec’s heart. “Maybe yesterday it was a metaphor, but it isn’t today.” He kissed Alec softly. “Your heart, love. You’ve always had an open heart, one that gives so much love, even if it is still learning how to accept love in return. But now, your heart and the love you hold within it are literally ruling your abilities. We’ll have to see and experiment with precisely how that works, but your healing tonight was a good baseline to work from.”

“We better experiment fast. There’s still a war out there.”

“There will always be a war.”

“By the angel, I hope not. I just want to sleep for a week, and then just cuddle with you for the month afterwards.”

Magnus smiled, brushing his nose against Alec’s. “I’ll try my best to arrange that.”

“Magnus, with… with this new power… warlock power… am I… am I immortal now?”

Magnus sighed deeply. “I don’t know. I can consult my lore, but I’m pretty sure you’re a completely new type of being. And there’s no test, no potion, no ritual I know of that can check for something like that. But can I offer a theory?”

“Go for it.”

“As long as you hold love in your heart, then yes, you’ll be immortal. Or at least age very slowly. But that comes with a terrifying opposite - if you lose that love, it could be very dangerous for you.”

Alec reached for Magnus’ hand and entwined their fingers over his heart. “Then it is a good thing I have you.”

“Always.”

“ _Always_.” Alec spoke the word like a prayer, a benediction, a promise to the universe.

A promise that he chose love, not the rigidity of Heaven or the malice of Hell, but the uniquely _human_ ability to love and be loved in return.

_“My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite” (William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the last chapter of this story, but don’t worry, it is becoming part of a series! So if you want to catch the next stories in this altered canon ‘verse, then please subscribe to the series, because I’m nowhere near done with this newly magical version of Alec! This just seemed like a good place to press a pause button, because the title of the fic no longer fits what the plot has become (this was supposed to be a one-shot!!). So below just click on the series name ("We Built a Dynasty Like Nothing Ever Made") and then click subscribe!


End file.
